Fluid supply apparatuses are used to store a fluid that is later dispensed onto a surface. Examples of fluid supply apparatuses include writing instruments, liquid dispensers, liquid applicators, and the like. Personal care implements, particularly oral care implements such as toothbrushes, are typically used by applying dentifrice or toothpaste to tooth cleaning elements such as bristles followed by brushing regions of the oral cavity, e.g., the teeth, tongue, and/or gums. Some oral care implements have been equipped with fluid reservoirs and systems for dispensing auxiliary oral care fluids before and/or during the tooth brushing regimen. An issue with existing fluid supply apparatuses and oral care implements containing the same is leakage, particularly due to air expansion as a result of temperature increases or pressure decreases which forces the liquid to leak out of the device. An improved fluid supply apparatus and personal/oral care implement containing the same is desired to address existing unwanted fluid leaks.